


Ценители жанра

by Red_Sally



Category: German Mythology, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally





	Ценители жанра

Это только кажется, что они разные, все эти большеглазые темноволосые девочки в трогательных белых ночнушках или синих платьицах, потерянные, плачущие и зовущие маму, заплутавшие между миром злым и миром - еще злее, одержимые демонами и сами обращающиеся в демонов, умирающие и умершие давно, не способные покинуть землю или пытающиеся на нее вернуться. Бродящие по комнатам, где свет только что горел или вот-вот зажжется. Отраженные зеркалами, перед которыми никто не стоит. Истошно окликающие с пустых перекрестков и из окон заброшенных домов.  
Это только кажется, что их много.  
На самом деле она одна.  
Коротенькая мысль - смешной кусочек знания. Он смотрит на огромный экран, не глядя прибавляя звук, расходящийся по пустой погруженной в сумрак комнате.  
Когда он успел стать ценителем и знатоком жанра - кто знает. Определение "дешевый хоррор" ему не нравится, как не нравится привычка незаслуженно называть вещи дешевыми в этом насквозь продажном мире. Дешево - значит, дурно. Дорого - значит, хорошо, и какая разница, за что платишь на деле.  
Он знает, за что платит. Потому и смотрит - неотрывно, пристально, внимательно, как ребенок, на то, что детям не показывают, чтобы те не плакали по ночам.  
Где-то совсем рядом надсадно кричит от ужаса немолодая женщина. Этажом ниже или выше - не понять, недостаточно хорошая слышимость, и даже этот отчаянный вопль толстые стены поглощают почти сразу. Хотя он по опыту знает: они кричат долго. Когда в легких кончается воздух, следует судорожный вздох и новый крик.  
Когда картинка вдруг замирает, он вздрагивает. И улыбается: в этом есть что-то особенное. Позволить себе испугаться, почувствовать остроту внезапного страха, когда даже не вполне понимаешь и осознаешь, чего именно здесь стоит бояться.  
Худенькая темноголовая девочка смотрит на него из кадра, ставшего вдруг черно-белым. Бледное личико почти все завешено спутанными волосами, и только пронзительно блестят из-под этой грязной копны большие глаза.  
Крик повторяется.  
И ребенок на экране вздрагивает тоже - он готов поклясться - именно от этого крика.  
Он передергивает плечами от внезапно пробежавшего холодка и подмигивает девочке, все так же глядящей на него. Теперь ее лицо и взгляд занимают почти весь экран.  
А потом она берется руками за края плоского монитора и ловко, как маленькая гимнастка, забрасывает в комнату испачканную ножку.  
На кофейном ламинате расползается грязная лужа.  
Вопль повторяется, на этот раз ближе, но их взгляды сцеплены слишком сильно, чтобы отвлекаться на такие мелочи. Крик длится и длится - кто-то лихорадочно набирает в легкие побольше воздуха и что есть сил орет, будто этими воплями надеясь спугнуть то, чему не помеха ни двери, ни стены, ни засовы.  
Когда девочка перекидывает через край кадра вторую ногу и прыгает на пол, крик обрывается. Он представляет себе, что происходит там, где оборвался крик. Невнятное бульканье, сорванный вдох, ужас, парализовавший дыхание, вот-вот остановит сердце, но...

\- Мидгардцы такие забавные, - улыбается Хель, отбросив волосы с лица и поправляя белую ночную рубашку. - Обожаю твое чувство юмора, папа.


End file.
